


Aftermath

by Harleythegeekqueen



Series: Demon!Dean [2]
Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Demon!Dean, Gen, Language, TW - Non Descriptive Mention of Rape and Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 15:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11947473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleythegeekqueen/pseuds/Harleythegeekqueen
Summary: Moving forward with your life after being tortured by the demon formerly known as Dean Winchester is not easy but you’ve managed. Until the day a routine trip to the grocery store brings you face to face with your tormentor.





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Week 14 brings me to a sequel for Week 11. I didn’t want to leave the reader in Demon!Dean’s hands. All errors are my own, gifs found on the google, and feedback is greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading!
> 
> **The reader was tortured and raped by Demon!Dean. I don't go into it all Dean states that's what happened. I just wanted you to have a warning in case.**

     Grocery shopping on a Saturday was not the smartest move you’d ever made. It had been a long week at the clinic and this was the only time you had free to shop. People bustled about not excusing themselves or rolling their eyes as you made apologies slipping through the aisles just trying to get home. You ran a hand through your hair as you finally managed to get into a line that seemed to be moving at a steady pace. You were almost free when you heard his voice.

     “Yeah, I got it. Don’t worry I picked up enough,” the deep voice teased as you turned locking eyes with him when he slowly lowered the phone. Your breath hitched and you turned grabbing your bag and ran as fast as you could for the door.

     “Y/N? Y/N, wait!” Dean shouted behind you as you ran. You couldn’t face that demon again. Your life had just started getting back to a somewhat okay place. You’d moved four times since you’d got away from Dean. You hoped a number of people would deter the demon from following. Once you got home you’d pack what you could and leave.

     You breathed a sigh of relief as you made it to the car. Pulling the keys from your pocket proved hazardous though as they slipped through your trembling fingers crashing to the ground. “Fuck!” you muttered trying to ignore the panic and tears that were making your vision blurry. Taking a deep breath you finally were able to get your keys into the car and pulled out watching Dean staring at you in the rearview mirror.

    When you got home you checked all the doors, demon traps, salt lines, and anything else to keep people out. You pulled off the scrubs you’d worn to the clinic and slipped quickly into traveling clothes all while throwing items into bags. Ever since escaping Dean’s torture for helping Sam you packed light and moved whenever possible. It was better safe than sorry especially with days like today. You grabbed your bags sitting them by the door as you left a note and check for the landlord. Thankfully he understood when you said you might leave one day at a drop of the hat.

**_*knock, knock*_ **

     Someone was at the door and panic settled in your chest that Dean had found you. You knew this time he’d kill you for sure especially since you escaped. The person knocked again and you were thankful for the salt lines when a voice called out, “Y/N? Y/N, please open the door. It’s Sam Winchester.”

     Your eyes widened. You took the safety off your gun just in case as you edged to the door opening it just enough to see Sam standing there holding two handfuls of grocery bags. It was really Sam and he looked better than he had when you’d last seen him the weeks before Dean took you. “Sam? How are you alive? He said he was leaving to kill you.”

     “Y/N, I’ve been looking for you for months,” Sam lets out a relieved sigh. Then he awkwardly holds up the groceries. “Dean bought these for you at the store.”

     “Does he know where I live? Sam, he’s a demon!” you panic trying to slam the door but Sam’s foot keeps it open. “Sam, please I can’t let him find me.”

      Sam drops the bags standing up his hands in surrender, “Y/N, he’s not a demon anymore. I cured him.”

      “I’m not an idiot Sam, you can’t cure a demon. For all I know you could be one too by now,” you growled fighting back tears. “Now leave me alone.”

      “Y/N, please I’ll prove it to you. I’m assuming you have salt lines and demon traps right?”

      You nodded as Sam turned motioning someone. Your heart pounded as Dean came into view. Looking closer you could see a difference; his hair was cut, his shoulders slumped, and his hands were deep in his pockets. The confident swagger he’d possessed seemed to have vanished but it wasn’t enough for you to relax. He could be pretending or luring you into a false sense of security.

      “Where’s your first demon trap?” Sam asked.

      “You’re standing on it, Winchester.”

      “I thought so. Now watch I’m going to step off of it and then Dean will step on and off,” Sam looked up for confirmation and you nodded urging him to go as you watched him step off the mat without being contained. Dean stepped up next as you held your breath and then you watched as he stepped back off.

       “You have holy water?” Dean spoke up and you nodded once more.  “Grab it. We won’t move.”

       You knelt down keeping your eyes on them as you pulled the flask from the corner pocket of your bag. Standing you opened it splashing Dean to no effect. A mild look of annoyance passed over his features but that was it. You swallow splashing him again and still nothing. The water dripped off his face without burning him. He was human.

       “How?”

       Sam stepped up in front of Dean, “We’ll explain everything, Y/N. Just let us come in and explain. Please?”

      “I’m keeping my gun on you both,” it was your only compromise.

     “Y/N you don’t need,” Sam began but Dean cut him off.

     “That’s fine I deserve that. Just let us explain,” Dean looked up and his eyes were sad and filled with pain. Those weren’t the onyx eyes that haunted your nightmares. With a sigh, you opened the door and beckoned them inside. Sam grabbed the grocery bags and sat them in your kitchen.

     You settled in your love seat across from the Winchesters as they settled on your couch, “Okay, tell me everything.”

      Over the next hour, Sam and Dean told you exactly what you had wanted, from the angels falling to the return of a Knight of Hell, which forced Dean to take on the Mark of Cain. The Mark of Cain, which refused to let Dean die turning him into a demon. The demon who tortured you for weeks until your throat was raw from screaming and your blood coated everything around you as he laughed. Silence hung in the air when they finished and you slowly clicked the safety on your gun before setting it on the couch beside you. Sam and Dean visibly relaxed and you ran your hands through your hair.

     “Do you remember?” you finally asked although you weren’t sure you wanted to know.

     “Yeah, it’s all I can think about.  **I never wanted to hurt you** ,” Dean began but stopped himself. “I mean that me, right now never wanted to hurt you. What I did to you is unforgivable I know that and I don’t want forgiveness. I just made Sam bring me here because I saw your eyes today. I needed you to know he’s gone. The monster that did that is gone.”

     “What about the Mark? Do you still have it?”

     “He does but we’re working on getting it removed. We’ll find something,” Sam tried to assure you.

     You nodded standing walking past them to your kitchen. Opening the fridge you grabbed three beer bottles bringing them back and passing them out as you took a look pull from yours. A part of you was relieved that the demon was gone, but with the Mark and a slip-up, he’d be back. You had to make sure that didn’t happen.

    “I need to help you do this,” you whispered and then coughed repeating yourself. “I need to know for sure he isn’t coming back. I’ve got too many scars to sit back and wait for one false move and he’s back.”

    “Are you sure?” Sam asked.

    “Absolutely, let’s save your brother,” you nodded looking between them.

    “Y/N, why would you want to help me? I…I tortured you, I raped you,” Dean stops as he looks ill and swallows before continuing. “I don’t deserve your help.”

     “I didn’t deserve to be tortured either Dean but it happened. Don’t get me wrong I’m terrified and I want to run and hide. But I’m good at research I can help. Then maybe when the Mark is gone for good we can figure this out over a bottle of whiskey,” you sounded stronger than you felt inside but it was true. Dean, himself, he wouldn’t hurt you and one day you’d be able to accept what happened but first, the Mark needed to go.

    “If you’re sure, but the moment you want out we’ll understand,” Sam added as Dean agreed.

    “Well, where do we start?”


End file.
